A little of this and a little of that
by Bumblebea9
Summary: A series of unrelated stories that somehow got left out of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing or It Takes A Village, so I thought I would publish them. Hope you like them.


Recently my computer crashed and I thought I lost all my stories. I was in such a panic. I started going through my flash drives to see what I saved. I found a few little scenes I had written but left out of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing or It Takes A Village. I thought I would publish them. Some I may try to work into my ongoing story, so If you see them again don't worry.

Then there's this little on. It woke me up from a deep sleep on Saturday night and won't let me go back to sleep until I wrote it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

Deeks waited impatiently as the garage door slowly opened. It had rained overnight and cascades of the remaining rain ran down the front of the door and pooled in a line across the pavement. He had heard of a magical land, maybe it was Canada or Italy, that people actually put cars in the garage. Not that they could do it here, too many cars. His car, Kensi's SUV, Sophie's truck, Callen's Jag and Inga and Theresa's car somehow had to fit in the driveway. Usually his car ended up parked horizontally across the end just under the sideway. LAPD in this neighbourhood were strict about no parking on the road and across the sidewalk, he'd got several tickets when they first moved in to show for that. Since he was usually he was the first one up and out surfing, it made sense for him to park on the end. In the morning, the usual car juggle ensued before everyone when on their way.

Before it had fully opened, he ducked under the door and nearly tripped over Noah's bike. Cursing, he did a little dance on one foot to avoid Olivia's. He decided to stop until the door opened all the way just to be on the safe side. For some reason the overhead light wasn't working and as he waited for the door, he surveyed the garage. They'd unofficially divided it in half, him and Kensi on one side and Sophie and eventually Callen and their kids on the other.

There wasn't much on Sophie's side, a few boxes, extra surf boards and the kid's bikes, which he moved out of the way. However, his and Kensi's side was different. While he did have a few boxes and of course his extra surf boards, most of the space was filled with Kensi's "stuff". She did keep it, for the most part, neat and tidy, but he could see some boxes with the lids half open and evidence of a recent hunt. Smiling and shaking his head, he started on his own hunt.

He was looking for a surfing magazine. He and Eric had been discussing how the Beach Boys and other such groups had brought the surf culture to the forefront back in the 60's. He knew he'd saved the article but now he had to find it. After searching through several boxes he found it.

Before he left, he tried the light switch several times and the light still didn't come on. He'd take a look at it on the weekend. Looking at their side again, he could have sworn Kensi's pile of boxes was bigger then the last time he was in here. He was walking towards the back of the garage, when something moving caught his eye. Half under one of the boxes a piece of paper was sticking out. He reached down and pulled it out. It was too dark to read so he started to the front of the building. When he was outside, he hit the button on the garage door opener and it slowly started its way down again.

The paper was a receipt from a baby store? Kensi had purchased a crib, change table and dresser from _All Things Baby_. This must have been during Kensi and Nell's recent shopping trip. While the trip hadn't solved all the problems between them, it was a beginning.

Deeks shoved the receipt in his pocket, jiggled the handle of the door to make sure it was shut and started to the house to find Kensi. Smiling now he could bust her butt on the hoarding issue. This was going to be fun because he now had solid evidence that she was a dirty little hoarder.

Love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
